


I'm falling again

by stuckay



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Tatort Saarbrücken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckay/pseuds/stuckay
Summary: „Und fertig! Unser erster gemeinsamer Fall.“Leo blickte zu Adam auf, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und lächelte. „Darauf sollten wir doch zumindest anstoßen, findest du nicht?“
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	I'm falling again

**Author's Note:**

> Shows up 6 months late to the fandom holding this fic.
> 
> Hey, also ich hab seit drei Jahren keine Fanfiction mehr geschrieben und auch noch nie auf Deutsch. Da sieht man mal was die zwei mit mir gemacht haben :D
> 
> Hoffe, euch gefällt was ich hier zusammengetippt habe. Ich dachte ich muss irgendwie dazu beitragen, dieses Fandom bis Ostern über die Runden zu bringen. Eigentlich sollten es nur so um die 1.000 Wörter werden... upps!
> 
> Enjoy!

Mit einem Klatschen landete die Akte auf Leos Schreibtisch. „Und fertig! Unser erster gemeinsamer Fall.“

Leo blickte zu Adam auf, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und lächelte. „Darauf sollten wir doch zumindest anstoßen, findest du nicht?“

Seufzend erhob er sich und nahm seine Jacke vom Stuhl. "Okay, aber du fährst. Ich brauche heute mehr als einen Drink."

Eigentlich hatte er noch jede Menge alltäglichen Papierkram zu erledigen, der während Ermittlungen immer irgendwo auf der Strecke blieb. Doch es war schon recht spät und wie könnte er seinem alten Freund diesen Wunsch verwehren? 

Die letzten zwei Tage waren für Leo ohnehin eine absolute Achterbahn der Gefühle gewesen. Daneben rückten der Hofer-Fall und die schreckliche Geschichte der Firma, die zu dem Mord geführt hatte, zunehmend in den Hintergrund. 

Vom anfänglichen Schock, dass sein fast schon totgeglaubter bester Freund nach 15 Jahren Funkstille einfach so in seinem Büro auftauchte und das auch noch als sein neuer Kollege, über die beinahe kindliche Freude, die ihn jedes Mal erfasste, wenn ihm bewusste wurde, dass das alles keiner dieser seltenen schönen Träume war und Adam wirklich wieder hier war, bis hin zu den unangenehmen Schuldgefühlen, die ihn immer noch täglich plagten und durch Adams Anwesenheit nun noch schwerer auf ihm lasteten.

All diese Gefühle buhlten konstant um seine Aufmerksamkeit, sodass er die letzten zwei Nächte völlig erschöpft von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und mit Kopfschmerzen ins Bett fiel.

Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sein Herz, genau wie damals, immer noch einen Schlag aussetzte, wenn Adam ihn mit seinen blauen Augen so intensiv anschaute, als könnte er so in sein tiefstes Inneres blicken. Vielleicht konnte er das ja tatsächlich. Leo war sich Adam gegenüber schon immer wie ein offenes Buch vorgekommen. Er dachte eigentlich nach 15 Jahren hatte sich die Sache erledigt. Schließlich waren sie nie mehr als Freunde gewesen und über die Jahre seit Adams Verschwinden hatte er es als emotionale Überforderung eines hormongesteuerten Teenagers abgetan. Offensichtlich war dem aber nicht so.

-

In der Bar angekommen bestellten sie beide ihre Getränke und während sie auf diese warteten, verfielen sie für eine Weile in angenehmes Schweigen. Leo konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal schweigend neben jemanden gesessen hatte, ohne das dringende Bedürfnis gehabt zu haben, die Stille mit irgendwelchem unsinnigen Smalltalk zu füllen. Es fühlte sich gut an, fast wie in den alten Zeiten. Nur dass sie beide mittlerweile erwachsene Männer waren.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie viele Dinge sie nun zum ersten Mal gemeinsam erleben würden, die sie in den vergangenen 15 Jahren verpasst hatten. Wie beispielsweise zusammen ein Feierabendbier genießen. Und dennoch fühlte es sich nicht komisch an, eher vertraut. So wie früher eben. 

Als ihre Drinks an den Tisch gebracht wurden, erhob Adam seine Bierflasche zum Toast und grinste ihm entgegen. „Auf uns!“ 

Leo tat es ihm gleich und stieß mit Adam an. „Auf uns!“

Adams Augen schienen sich in seine zu bohren und er spürte, wie die Wärme in ihm Aufstieg. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sich dieser Satz nicht nur auf ihre getane Arbeit beziehen. "Und das restliche Team!" fügte er daher noch rasch hinzu, bevor er ihren Blickkontakt brach und einen ersten Schluck nahm.

„Ne, ne, ne! Die zwei Giftzwerge von Kolleginnen, die du hast, haben ja mal gar nichts zur Auflösung beigetragen und haben den ganzen Tag auch nichts besseres zu tun, als über dich herzuziehen," erwiderte Adam und verzog dabei verächtlich das Gesicht.

Leo zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wir hatten eigentlich nie ein Problem miteinander, naja... bis zu der Schusswechselsache. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum sie darauf so rumreiten. Ich meine, irgendwie haben sie ja auch Recht-"

„Halt! Stop!" unterbrach ihn Adam sofort. "Lass dir bloß nicht von den zwei Zicken irgendwelche Selbstzweifel einreden. Die sollen mal schön die Fresse halten.“ 

Leo zuckte bei Adams barscher Ausdrucksweise kurz zusammen, aber er warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Adam hatte ihn schon seit Beginn ihrer Freundschaft immer versucht, zu beschützen. Es tat gut zu sehen, dass sich das nicht geändert hatte.

-

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile gut unterhalten hatten - selbstverständlich nicht über ihre Vergangenheit; Leo wollte die schöne Stimmung auf keinen Fall zerstören, auch wenn es innerlich an ihm nagte - erhob sich Adam von seinem Stuhl und griff nach seiner Jacke. „Ich geh kurz raus eine rauchen. Kommst du mit?"

„Du bist Raucher?" Leo blickt verwundert zu ihm hoch. "Also das hätte ich nach dem was dein Vater dir angetan hat, nicht erwartet.“ Er hatte noch nicht mal zu Ende gesprochen, da bereute er schon diesen dummen Kommentar. Das hast du ja ganz toll gemacht, Hölzer! "Entschuldige, das war nicht so gemeint."

Er selbst hatte es nie beobachtet, doch er wusste noch genau wie Adam eines Tages mitten im Hochsommer mit einem langärmeligen Hoodie in die Schule gekommen war. Erst hatte er den Verdacht gehabt, Adams Vater hätte ihm mal wieder einen zu großen blauen Fleck verpasst, der nicht so einfach wegzuerklären gewesen wäre. Doch als Adams Ärmel später im Unterricht kurz etwas hochgerutscht war, hatte er die zwei kreisrunden Brandwunden auf seinem Unterarm gesehen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn nach all dem was er schon gesehen hatte, noch etwas schockieren könnte, aber bei diesem Anblick war ihm schlecht vor Wut geworden und er hatte sich geschworen, Adam da irgendwie rauszuholen.

Leo sah wie sich Adams Kiefer unwillkürlich anspannte und seine Augen für einen Moment ins Leere starrten. Dann schien er sich jedoch wieder zu fassen und zuckte betont lässig mit den Schultern.

„Naja, so ein Kindheitstrauma geht halt nicht spurlos an einem vorbei. Und wie sagt man so schön: Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm. Apropos..," er wandte sich mit seinem Blick wieder direkt an Leo, "möchtest du mir vielleicht erzählen, warum du mein Arschloch von Vater regelmäßig im Krankenhaus besuchst? Dieser Wichser hat dein Mitleid nicht verdient!“

„Ich...“ Leo blickte betreten zu Boden und wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Wie erklärt man jemandem, dass man sich gleichzeitig erleichtert und schuldig für etwas fühlen konnte? Wie sollte Adam das verstehen, wenn für ihn jener schicksalhafte Nachmittag nur positive Folgen hatte? Adam war ja nicht derjenige gewesen, der seinem Vater die Schaufel über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

Nein, Adam war einfach abgehauen und hatte ein neues Leben begonnen. Hatte Leo einfach mit all der Scheiße zurückgelassen. Und jetzt meinte er auch noch, er könnte ihm vorschreiben wie er damit umzugehen hatte. Plötzlich kochten die ganze Wut und Verzweiflung, die sich über die letzten Jahre angestaut hatten, in ihm hoch.

„Mann Scheiße Adam, 15 Jahre! 15 verfickte Jahre! Was soll die Scheiße? Du kannst hier nicht einfach wieder auftauchen und so tun als wäre nie etwas gewesen! Vielleicht kannst du die Vergangenheit einfach so wegstecken und ausblenden, aber ich nicht!“

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er lauter geworden war, doch er hatte jetzt nicht die Geduld, sich dafür zu schämen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt ohnehin nur seinem Gegenüber.

Doch selbst in diesem Moment, in dem die Emotionen in ihm nur so brodelten, konnte Leo nicht anders als erneut festzustellen, wie verdammt gut Adam nun aussah. Seine Haare waren länger als früher und eine Strähne hing ihm, wie mit Absicht dort platziert, ins Gesicht, das nun kantiger war und dadurch seine hohen Wangen zur Geltung brachte. Wie oft hatte er sich über die Jahre ausgemalt, wie Adam jetzt wohl aussehen würde? Gut, seine Vorstellungskraft war nicht besonders ausgeprägt, aber die Realität hatte ihn dann doch mehr von den Socken gehauen, als er zugeben wollte. 

Langsam beugte sich dieser unverschämt attraktive Adam nun zu ihm herunter. Leo schluckte und versuchte angestrengt, nicht auf seine Lippen zu starren. Das war ja nun wirklich der unpassendste Moment für so etwas. Adam schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, doch dieses Mal war nichts von einem Lächeln darin zu sehen. 

"Krieg dein Leben unter Kontrolle, Leo. Das müssen wir alle." 

Damit verließ er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, die Bar.

Zusammen mit Adam verschwand auch all die Anspannung aus Leos Körper, derer er sich zuvor gar nicht bewusst gewesen war. Leo sah noch, wie hinter Adam die Tür zufiel, dann sank er förmlich in sich zusammen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. 

"Fuck..." 

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Reaktion der Auseinandersetzung gewidmet war oder der Erkenntnis, dass er keinesfalls über seine damalige Schwärmerei für Adam hinweg war. Wahrscheinlich beidem. 

Was machte dieser Mann nur mit ihm? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Adam zurück kam und von einem Tag auf den anderen sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellte. Leo musste sich wirklich mal zusammenreißen. Er war doch kein Teenager mehr!

Und dennoch fühlte er sich in Adams Nähe jedes Mal in seine Jugend zurückversetzt - mit all den guten, aber auch den schlechten Erinnerungen, die damit einhergingen. Sie beide verbanden einfach zu viele Dinge aus der Vergangenheit, als dass er das einfach so hinter sich lassen konnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Adam sich das alles schönreden und von ihm auch noch dasselbe erwarten konnte.

Und wie zur Hölle sollte er denn ab sofort jeden Tag mit Adam zusammenarbeiten und dabei professionell bleiben? Die letzten zwei Tage waren schon eine Herausforderung gewesen und nach dem Desaster von gerade, hatte er echt erst mal keine Lust darauf, Adam morgen im Büro zu sehen.

Pia und Esther würden bestimmt merken, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die Stimmung war sowieso schon komisch, weil den beiden definitiv nicht entgangen war, dass Leo und Adam sich bereits mehr als nur flüchtig kannten. Sie hatten sich nur noch nicht getraut, sie direkt darauf anzusprechen. Wenn sie sich nun anschwiegen wie ein Ehepaar, das sich nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, würde das nur zu Spekulationen führen und Pia, das wusste Leo, war immer für Gossip zu haben. Gott, auf mehr dumme Sprüche konnte er echt verzichten.

-

Nachdem er noch eine Weile dort gesessen und im Selbstmitleid gebadet hatte, beschloss er, dass er das auch an einem weniger öffentlichen Ort tun konnte. Als Polizist hatte man schließlich noch ein gewisses Ansehen, das es zu bewahren galt, auch wenn sich das bei ihm erledigt hätte, sobald jemand das Facebook-Profil aus seinen frühen Zwanzigern finden würde...

Er bezahlte beide Getränke und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, als ihm einfiel, dass sie ja mit Adams Wagen hierher gekommen waren und der hatte ganz sicher nicht auf ihn gewartet. Verdammt! Jetzt musste er sich auch noch ein Taxi nehmen. Das würde wieder unnötig teuer werden. 

Warum hatte er sich überhaupt zu dieser scheiß Idee überreden lassen? Es hätte ihm doch klar sein müssen, dass ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit bei einem gemütlichen Abend in einer Bar jenseits von beruflichen Verpflichtungen auf irgendeine Weise zur Sprache kommen würde. Sie konnten das schließlich nicht für ewig unter den Teppich kehren. Er zumindest nicht.

Frustriert trat er hinaus in die kalte Abendluft und lief durch die Fußgängerzone bis zur nächsten Straße, um von dort ein Taxi zu rufen. Während er auf seinem Handy nach einer Saarbrückener Taxizentrale googelte, hielt vor ihm ein schwarzer Wagen.

Das Beifahrerfenster surrte leise, während es langsam nach unten fuhr. Adam schaute ihm schweigend entgegen. Als Leo keine Anstalten machte, seiner stummen Aufforderung zu folgen, beugte er sich herüber und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

"Komm, steig ein jetzt!"

Etwas zögerlich stieg Leo in den Wagen. Sobald er die Tür geschlossen hatte, fuhr Adam los, die Augen starr auf die Straße gerichtet. Für einige Minuten saßen sie so wortlos nebeneinander, während Adam ziellos durch die Stadt fuhr. Irgendwann hielt Leo es nicht mehr aus.

"Was wird das, Adam?" 

"Mann, Leo, keine Ahnung!" Er klang nicht aufgebracht, sondern eher resigniert. Er holte einmal tief Luft, als würde ein schwerer Stein auf seiner Brust liegen. "Es ist gerade nur ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich das alles immer noch so stark mitnimmt. Manchmal muss ich dann einfach weg. Es... es tut mir Leid." Er warf einen kurzen Blick in Leos Richtung, und sein gequältes Lächeln bettelte Leo fast schon an, ihm zu verzeihen.

"Ja, im Davonlaufen warst du schon immer sehr gut," entgegnete Leo trocken, aber konnte sich dabei ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. 

Adam lachte erleichtert auf. "Ja, da hast du wohl recht."

Er bog auf einen verlassenen Parkplatz und stellte den Wagen dort ab. Für eine Weile schaute er nur durch die Windschutzscheibe auf den um diese Uhrzeit menschenleeren Stadtpark direkt vor ihnen. Doch Leo spürte, dass er das nicht hinterfragen sollte, sondern Adam lieber die Zeit geben sollte, die er jetzt brauchte.

"Weißt du, ich.." er räusperte sich. "Es ist auch etwas überwältigend, dich wieder zu sehen. Nach all den Jahren." Wieder sah er kurz zu Leo rüber, doch dieses Mal konnte Leo seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen.

"Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst."

Als Adam ihm vor zwei Tagen das Gleiche gesagt hatte, war Leo noch zu aufgewühlt, um ihm das zu glauben. Warum hatte er sich dann nie gemeldet? Warum war er überhaupt ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gegangen? 

Doch jetzt schienen ihm diese Worte beinahe wie ein Geständnis. Ein Geständnis, das ihm auch ein eigenes entlockte.

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst." 

Wenn Adam nur wüsste, dass es in den ganzen 15 Jahren keinen einzigen Tag gab, an dem er nicht an ihn gedacht hatte. Mal liefen die Misshandlungen durch Adams Vater wie ein Film in Dauerschleife durch seinen Kopf, mal stellte er sich vor, wo Adam in diesem Augenblick wohl war und was er gerade machte. In seltenen Fällen gelang es ihm, sich nur die schönen Momente, die sie miteinander hatten, ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und das Negative für ein paar Minuten zu vergessen.

Leo wünschte, er könnte ihm das alles sagen, aber dazu war er einfach zu feige. Die Sache mit Adam fühlte sich zu groß an, zu intensiv, als dass er ihm in ein paar Worten erklären könnte, wie er für ihn empfand.

Doch Adam schien zu verstehen. So wie er Leo schon immer verstanden hatte. 

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm rüber. Leos Herz setzte mehrere Schläge aus, bevor es in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter hämmerte.

"Darf ich?" Adams Stimme war nur ein federleichter Hauch auf seiner Wange. 

Leo nickte. Dann spürte er Adams Lippen auf seinen. Und oh, es war so viel besser als er es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. 

Es war ein zarter Kuss, eher zögerlich, vorsichtig, so als hätten sie beide Angst, der andere könnte bei jeder Berührung zerbrechen. Adams Lippen waren weich und schmeckten nach dem Bier, das er vorhin mit ihm getrunken hatte. Leo wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah und bevor er sich der Situation so richtig bewusst werden konnte, war es schon wieder vorbei.

Adam unterbrach den Kuss als erster und blickte ihn an. In seinen Augen konnte Leo die Sehnsucht erkennen, die er selbst so sehr fühlte, dass es ihm fast das Herz zerriss. 

Dann krallte er sich in Adams Jacke fest und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran. Er musste ihn spüren, musste wissen, dass das alles gerade wirklich passierte. Er musste sich vergewissern, dass Adam wirklich hier war und ihn küsste und ihn nie wieder verlassen würde. Leo spürte wie ihm heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ihm langsam übers Gesicht liefen. Doch das war ihm egal. In diesem Moment gab es nur Adam, Adam, Adam. 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Sanft strich Adam mit seinem Daumen über Leos Wange und wischte ihm die Tränen weg.

Dann lehnte er sich wortlos zurück in seinen Sitz, startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Er griff nach Leos Hand und verschränkte sie mit seiner. 

Sie hatten einiges aufzuholen. Doch für heute war alles gesagt.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Kommentare und Kudos sind wie immer sehr appreciated :)
> 
> Sagt auch gerne auf [tumblr](https://incaeption.tumblr.com) hallo.
> 
> Titel ist von Harry Styles - Falling wegen [dieses Posts](https://wie-sagt-man-noch.tumblr.com/post/631703685098045440/ich-hab-dich-vermisst).


End file.
